Poop
is the waste most living creatures leave behind from digesting their food. In Penguin Village, some are shown to be living entities and it contributed to a major factor in Dr. Slump's comic relief. Though Dragon Ball tends to omit poop jokes (with the exception of a few notable instances), it has still made appearances. Appearances ''Dr. Slump'' In Dr. Slump, poop comes in several different colors. Arale Norimaki is known for poking poop as a hobby. ''Dragon Ball'' It is seen early in the series, in chapter 19: "At Last... the Dragon!", Mai is seen holding poop on a stick and Emperor Pilaf criticizes that she is making a Dr. Slump reference. As a joke by Akira Toriyama, Pilaf states to Mai that Shonen Jump has actually been a lot more sophisticated and intelligent since Dr. Slump has finished and that she should not ruin it (Pilaf breaks the fourth wall in the process of doing so). None of the living Poops appeared in the Dragon Ball manga during the General Blue Saga, but they did in ''Dragon Ball'' anime filler. Poop-Boy, Manure-Boy and Bird-Poop-Boy is seen watching Arale race the Gatchans. When Arale accidentally smashes the car General Blue stole from the police, Arale offers him some poop on a stick which he rejects in disgust. Afterwards, both the Gatchans lift up a giant poop and Arale states "would you like another flavor?" ''Dragon Ball Z'' During the Majin Buu Saga, when Innocent Buu breaks the fourth wall while showing off his new home he briefly shows off his bathroom and toilet innocently noting that it is where Buu goes poo before using the toilet to do just that (no poop is actually shown though it is pretty obvious that is what he is doing especially in the anime). This scene occurs in both the manga and anime making it the only instance of a poop related gag in the Dragon Ball Z manga and anime. ''Dragon Ball Super'' In "episode 18", during his brief explanation of Ultra Instinct to Goku and Vegeta, Whis accidentally steps in some poop which he was unaware of until it was pointed out by Goku, much to Whis' embarrassment. This scene is also present in the Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ film and its manga adaption. In "episode 43", while suffering from Delayed Onset Ki Disorder Goku ends up teleporting to Penguin Village, where he encounters Arale out after dark with a flashlight looking for Poop to poke. In "episode 69", after Dr. Mashirito drugs Arale and Gatchans with Playtime-X which causes her and the Gatchans to go on a rampage at the World Invention Conference, Senbei Norimaki suggests to Trunks that they use Poop to distract Arale from fighting with Super Saiyan Blue Goku. Senbei uses his Reality Machine #2 to create some poop and as Goku and Arale are charging their attacks, Trunks tosses the poop in front of Arale who begins poking at it with a stick, buying Senbei and Bulma time to summon Beerus, who destroys Dr. Mashirito's Ghost erasing him from existence and the Playtime-X wears off. Film Appearances ''Resurrection ‘F’'' During the film Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’, Whis, unaware of it, steps on a pile of pink poop, who is told by Goku that he stepped on it, and is embarrassed about it. Ironically though, Whis tells Goku and Vegeta to train themselves so their bodies reacts without having to think about it prior to the incident. Video Game Appearances Poop are used as weapons by the Dr. Slump characters in the crossover games Jump Ultimate Stars and J-Stars Victory Vs. They also appear in the other games sucj as Dr. Slump: Arale-Chan and the ''Dragon Ball: Origins'' series. In Dragon Ball: Origins, during the battle of she and Shu against Goku at Pilaf's Castle, Mai chases Goku around in an attempt to touch him with a pair of electric pink poop on sticks. When her attack hurts Goku, the poop spreads all over the screen, making it harder to see. In its sequel Dragon Ball: Origins 2, living Poops are regular enemies encountered in Penguin Village. In Dragon Ball Online, electric poop on sticks are used as weapons by flies. In Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, Mr. Poo (poop on a stick) is an item that slightly increases the speed of EN recovery. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Arale-chan's Poop Stick appears as an equipable accessory for the Future Warrior which can be purchased at the Accessory Shop in Toki Toki City's Industrial Sector. It has a face on it like Poop Stick that Arale tried to give General Blue. Additionally as part of the Resurrection ‘F’ Pack DLC, SSGSS Goku's Z-Soul is "Whis, you're stepping on poo." which is a reference to Whis stepping in poop while explaining Ultra Instinct to Goku and Vegeta. This Z-Soul can also be obtained by the Future Warrior. In Dragon Ball Fusions, Poop appears as part of the Poop Toss Special Move, where the user uses a stick to throw Poop (with a face on it) at the opponent, causing damage to them and any enemies around them, and has a chance of inflicting the Shock status effect. Poop Toss can be used by Arale and her two EX-Fusions, Arale 18 and Towale. It can also be used by the characters Moolin, Chapp, and Shalot. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Arale-chan's Poop Stick returns as an equipable accessory for the Future Warrior which can be sometimes found as a random item that has a chance of spawning around the Time Machine Station. After the 1.09.00 Update, the Future Warrior can purchase Gift (Whis) from the TP Medal Shop which they can give to Whis when he is their current Instructor. This gift contains Whis' Poo Staff Special Costume which replaces Whis' Staff with a gag version which is a long wooden staff with a piece of Poop with a face on it (identical to the poop on Arale-chan's Poop Stick) on the top part of the staff. Whis is pleased they have brought him a gift which he hopes is food. Though disappointed to receive the Poo Staff instead he takes it in good humor even surmising the Poop was originally something rather tasty at one point in time before being digested, though he does request the Future Warrior refrain from teasing him like that in the future, though accepts the staff apparently amused by the idea of receiving it as a gift. Afterwards it can be selected as his Special Costume via Partner Customization. When Whis is selected while his Special Costume is equipped he will say "Very Well, but remember relaxation is important too!". As it is effectively a gag weapon it can be used by Whis in the same manner as his normal staff even allowing him to perform the three Destruction's Concerto skills, Destruction's Conductor, and Requiem of Destruction (which are all available for his custom skillset via Partner Customization) which will cause the Poop on the end of his staff to humorously glow green when they are performed in addition to using it to attack his opponent during certain basic attacks and combos. Known Poop *Poop-Boy *Bird-Poop-Boy *Manure-Boy *Old Man Poop Trivia *Since Arale asks General Blue if he would like another flavor, and since Dr. Slump was never released as an English anime, it is likely that the Poop is meant to be depicted as ice cream in the English language Dragon Ball anime. *Unlike Dr. Slump, the poop jokes and gags are uncommon in the Dragon Ball series itself which partially fits with Pilaf's fourth wall breaking assertion in the manga that Dragon Ball is above that kind of humor which while not completely true as Mai clearly demonstrates it is used far less often as a gag in the Dragon Ball series than it was in Dr. Slump. Gallery NeverTakeStuffFromStrangers .png|Blue in complete disgust at the poop offered by Arale BlueFly(DBO).jpg|A blue fly with poop on sticks in Dragon Ball Online DB Fusions Namekian Demon King Moolin Poop Toss (Special Move - Pic 2).png|Moolin with Poop on a Stick as part of his Poop Toss special move in Dragon Ball Fusions References Site Navigation Category:Races Category:Characters Category:Dr. Slump characters Category:Objects